Together
by SabrinaJasmine
Summary: Tris finishes initiation and moves in with Four and they start their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Together...

Author: SabrinaJasmine

Novel: Divergent

Rating: K

Pairings: Tris / Four, Christina / Will, Zeke / Shauna, Uriah / Marlene

Summary: Tris finishes initiation and moves in with Four and they finally start their life together.

This is my first story ever so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The rankings are put up for everyone to see. Tris is the first ranking initiate now an official dauntless member. Everyone who made it past initiation will meet Eric tomorrow to decide what their jobs will be and to get their apartments.

Now everyone is celebrating. All of the dauntless members that aren't working are there. Eric stands at a podium where everyone can see him and speaks into a mic.

"Congratulations initiates for making it into dauntless. You are now officially members of our faction. We welcome you."

When he finished speaking the music comes on and everyone starts to move. Someone passed around beers and soon enough most people are drunk and dancing, having fun and acting crazy. Four makes his way over to Tris and taps her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations. You ranked first!" He smiles down at her and she smiles back.

"Thank you. I'm finally a dauntless. This is... Amazing. And I can finally do this." She tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Only a few people stare for a while before going back to dancing and drinking. Four pulls away for a breath and Tris grins at him. Before he can do anything else Christina pulls her over to their friends.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. Why?"

"Because he's Four and you just finished initiation. How long has this been going on Tris?"

"A while. But he means a lot to me Chris so please try to understand."

"Okay fine but if he hurts you I'll throw him in the chasm."

"Thank you." Tris slips back to Four

"Hey"

"Will you come somewhere with me?"

"Yeah sure." Four takes her by the chasm to a platform hidden by rocks and they sit side by side.

"I really like you Tris."

"I like you too."

"No Tris, I..." He looks into her eyes

"I love you."

Cliff hanger sorry. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I love you too, Tobias." She squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek.

"I've felt that way since the first time I saw you Tris. I know this is gonna seem very sudden but will you move into my apartment? You don't have to but-" She cuts him off.

"I'd love to Tobias, I'll move in tomorrow but it won't really be a real move considering how little I have." He smiles at her and kisses the top of her hand.

"You have no clue how much this means to me Tris. I can't wait."

"We should probably head back. I'm sure Chris is holding a drink for me already."

"Yeah, Zeke is probably already drunk." They get up and head back to The Pit where the music is playing and everyone is drinking and having fun. They find Chris, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and a few other people hanging out together. As soon as they walk up they're handed alcohol.

"Drink up, you gotta catch up with us." Zeke says laughing with everyone else. Four drinks his and Tris just plays with her bottle.

"What's the matter stiff?" Uriah asks teasingly.

"I'm not a stiff anymore I'm Dauntless now, and I've never had beer before. What's it taste like?"

"Like freedom, drink up pansycake!" They start chanting her name and finally she takes a sip then makes a face.

"Takes some getting used to, huh?" Tris asks

"Yeah but it'll grow on you." They all start dancing and drinking beer and before they notice it, it's almost midnight.

"We should get some sleep you guys." Four says to everyone which is then greeted by boos and whining but eventually every complies and goes to the dorms or their apartment. Four walks Tris back to the dorms and they stand outside once everyone goes in.

"Good night Tris I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Four." The starts walking back

"Oh Four."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"And I love you Tris." Four leaves and Tris goes back to the dorms and gets into bed. She lays awake for a little while thinking about Four and what it'll be like to live with him until she falls into a deep sleep and dreams about him.

Tell me what you think. I'll probably post again within the week depending on how school goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm doing jobs in this chapter but because in the novel in not sure how it works so bear with me I'm still trying to figure it out as I go.**

**Chapter 3**

Tris woke up around 6 when something was poking her in the side. She opened her eyes and Chris was staring at her looking worried.

"What's wrong Christina?"

" I don't know what I'm gonna pick, I don't know if I should be a guard or what."

" Just think about it for a while and you'll figure it out Chris." At that Christina takes a deep breath and stands up.

" Okay thanks Tris. " She lies in bed. Tris lays awake thinking for a while until the lights come on and Eric comes in.

" Alright everyone up and get ready and meet me in the training room in 30 minutes." He leaves and everyone starts getting dressed. After a while every one headed down to the training room. By 8:00 everyone was in the training room and Eric had just walked in.

" Today you will be choosing your career here in dauntless, you all had a chance to do some research on the jobs available and now you get to pic your favorite if someone else doesn't first and you will receive the according apartments to go with your job. Since our stiff ranked first she gets to choose." Tris steps forward and Eric raised his eyebrow.

" Under cover officer." He jots something down and Tris steps back. One by one every one picks their job. Chris chose to work at the infirmary and Will ended up as a fence guard. Afterwards Eric handed every one their key and apartment number.

" You won't start your jobs until tomorrow so enjoy today." He leaves and everyone is relaxed and clam.

" Tris c'mon I want to go see our apartments!"

" Yeah we can, let's go." They leave the training room and head for the apartments and find the number Eric gave them.

" Oh my gosh I'm right below your apartment Tris! We can stay super close all the time." Tris laughs and they go into her new home. They both sit on the couch after closing the door and Christina looks at Tris

" So what's going on with you and four?"

" He wants me to live with him so I probably won't use this place much, unless we get in a fight but other than that it'll be empty."

" Oh my god Tris!" Chris squeals with excitement.

" So are you staying at his place tonight?"

" Yeah I think so but he only has one bed. I'll probably end up on the couch."

" You know he's not gonna let you sleep on the couch."

" I'll figure it out."

" We should go shopping to celebrate!" Chris jumps up and hauls Tris out the door and down to the stores. They go in and start looking at clothes until Christina pulls a dress off the rack and hands it to Tris.

" Go try this on it'll be super hot on you." She shows Tris to the dressing room and waits outside. A few minutes later she comes out in a black dress that hugs her and gives her more of a shape. Its sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and comes to a little over mid thigh and she's trying to pull it down more but Chris just laughs at her and hands her a shawl to wear so she won't feel too exposed.

" You look beautiful. You should wear that when you go to see four and let me put a little make up on you."

" Little? You never put a little on me."

" Not normally but this would look nicer on you with your natural face."

" Fine but no high heels." She laughs and Tris changes back into her clothes and they pay for the dress and head back to Christina's apartment.

**That's it's for now you guys. Sorry it took so long. I've had to catch up on missing work. Next one should be up soon! **


End file.
